pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) Part 9 - A Dog With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out
Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Transcripts: *Bright Heart Raccoon: Now I wonder who lives here… *Bugs Bunny: Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put ’em? Mary Ann! *Bright Heart Raccoon: The Bugs Bunny! *Bugs Bunny: Mary Ann! No use, can’t wait, I’m awfully late, oh me oh my oh me oh my! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Excuse me sir, but- but I’ve been trying to… *Bugs Bunny: Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Mary Ann? *Bugs Bunny: Don’t just do something stand there! Uh… no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I’m late! *Bright Heart Raccoon: But late for what? That’s just what I… *Bugs Bunny: My gloves! At once, do you hear! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Goodness. I suppose I’ll be taking orders from Figaro next. Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves? Oh! Thank you. Don’t mind if I do. Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm-oeh! Oh no no, not again! *Bugs Bunny: Oh! Mary Ann! Now you see here, Mary Ann… Help! No! No! Help! Monsters! Help, assistance! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Hrmm… hrmm… hrmm… dear! *Bugs Bunny: A monster! A monster, Foghorn Leghorn! In my house, Foghorn Leghorn! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Foghorn Leghorn…? *Bugs Bunny: Oh might, poor little bitty house… *Foghorn Leghorn: Uh, steady old champ. Can’t be as bad as all that you know. *Bugs Bunny: Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and… there it is! *Foghorn Leghorn: By Jove! Jolly well?? is! Isn’t it? *Bugs Bunny: Well, do something, Foghorn Leghorn! *Foghorn Leghorn: Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh… *Bugs Bunny: But- but- but- but- but what? *Foghorn Leghorn: But I have a very simple solution! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Thank goodness! *Bugs Bunny: Wha- wha- what is it? *Foghorn Leghorn: Simply pull it out the chimney. *Bugs Bunny: Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out! *Foghorn Leghorn: Who? Me? Don’t be ridiculous! What we need is eh… a Dog with a ladder! *Bugs Bunny: Hmm? Oh! Courage! Courage! Eh, we need a lazzerd with a Courage, a Courage a bb…b… can you help us? *Courage the Cowardly Dog: At your service, governor! *Foghorn Leghorn: Here, my lad??. Have you ever been down a chimney? *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Why governor, I’ve been down more chimneys… *Foghorn Leghorn: Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Righto, governor! Monster? Hoeaaaaah! No! No! …. *Foghorn Leghorn: Steady now. That’s better! Courage, lad, you’re passing up a golden opportunity! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: I am? *Foghorn Leghorn: You can be famous! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: I can? *Foghorn Leghorn: Of course! There’s a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old dog. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: But- but- but governor! *Foghorn Leghorn: Good luck, Courage the Cowardly Dog! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Ah- ah- ah- ah… choo! *Foghorn Leghorn: Well, there goes Courage… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Poor Courage… *Foghorn Leghorn: Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy. *Bugs Bunny: Yes, anything, anything. But hurry! *Foghorn Leghorn: Now, I- I propose that we… uhh… *Bugs Bunny: Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes… *Foghorn Leghorn: I propose that we… uhh… dow! By Jove! That’s it! We’ll burn the house down! *Bugs Bunny: Yes, hihi! Burn the house… what? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh no! *Foghorn Leghorn: Hi ho! Oh, we’ll smoke the blighter out. He’ll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do. *Bugs Bunny: Oh dear… *Foghorn Leghorn: We’ll smoke the blighter out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Bugs Bunny: No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse! *Foghorn Leghorn: Oh, we’ll roast the blighter’s toes, we’ll toast the bounder’s nose! Just fetch that gate, we’ll make it clear that monsters aren’t welcome here. *Bugs Bunny: Oh me, oh my… *Foghorn Leghorn: A match! *Bugs Bunny: Match? *Foghorn Leghorn: Thank you! We’ll blow the thing there out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Bugs Bunny: We’ll smoke the monster out… noho! Noho, my poor house and furniture… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh dear, this is serious! I simply must… oh! A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me grow smaller… *Bugs Bunny: Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help! *Bright Heart Raccoon: I’m sorry, but I must eat something! *Bugs Bunny: Not me, you- you- you- you- you barbarian! Help! Monsters! Help! Ah! I’m late! Oh dear, I’m here, I should be there! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Foghorn Leghorn: Ah, say, do you have a match? *Bugs Bunny: Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Wait! Please wait! *Foghorn Leghorn: Ah, young lady! Do you have a match? *Bright Heart Raccoon: No, I- I’m sorry, but… mister Bugs Bunny! *Foghorn Leghorn: No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can’t have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone! Pf, pf, pf, pf… Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts